


A Small Time Witch Small Story: Happy Birthday, Princess.

by Ashleigh9157



Category: Captain America (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleigh9157/pseuds/Ashleigh9157
Summary: The first birthday you spend without Steve.





	A Small Time Witch Small Story: Happy Birthday, Princess.

Dawn. A new day crept across the floor of Steve’s room golden and warm. It stung his eyes. He had forgotten to close the drapes last night. His head pounded in time with his pulse. He drank way too much with Thor the night before. In a panic he checked his phone. He was trying to compose a text to you all evening. No telling what he finally said. What a relief he never hit send. Maybe now he could forget the whole night or what little he did remember. It came back in fragments. 

It was not often the Asgardian slept at the compound when he was in town. Normally he stayed with you and Loki. He missed his friends and, since he was in town to celebrate your birthday, he thought he’d stop by. Jane was busy talking with Bruce. Thor thought this was the perfect time for drinks. 

Not everyone was in a celebratory mood. Steve sat in the corner alone staring at his phone. He typed and deleted a message probably a hundred times. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. A few times he set his phone down but picked it back up only to stare at it again. The poor guy. He missed you all the time but especially today.

Sam sat down in the chair next to him. With a warm smile he offered a glass of room temperature brown liquid. The burn of the alcohol was swift and not near painful enough to dull the ache in his heart.He punished glass after glass filling it up to the point of sloshing over the rim. After a few he was in a far more playful mood. He laughed too loud for too long at only mildly funny jokes. He danced with Nat and Bucky. 

After a few more he was angry and weepy. Certainly not a sight befitting a soldier. Bucky and Thor got him up to his room. They sat him on his bed with a thud and Thor ducked out to find Jane. 

Bucky made quick work of getting Steve out of his boots and down to his skivvies. He moaned and whined praising you and cursing your existence. “I miss her, Buck.” 

“I know, Stevie. Get some rest.” He moved to close the curtains but Steve protested loudly. 

“No! Leave ‘em open. I want to see the moon. It’s how she likes it.” Bucky patted him on the head and tucked him in. 

Steve pulled his unused pillow to his chest. He inhaled deeply but your scent no longer lingered. He thought about what you might be doing at this hour. He knew what you’d be doing if you were with him. You’d be fucked out and sleeping on his chest. When he thought about you doing those things with Loki he felt sick. He tried and failed to push the thought out of his head. 

Bile rose up from the pit of his stomach and threatened to make an appearance all over his bed. He stumbled to the bathroom and lost it. The force of the vomit brought tears to his eyes. Why suppress them any further, he thought. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and rested his cheek on the cool porcelain. Fat hot tears streamed down his face. He thought about calling but even drunk Steve knew that was a bad idea. He composed himself and headed back to bed. 

He laid on his pillow hugging yours to his chest. He stared at that moon letting it burn its image into his eyes. Not knowing if you could hear him or even if you cared he whispered one last time, “Happy birthday, Princess.” 

SR: Happy birthday. Hope it was a good day. Love, Steve

Y/N: Thank you. It was a good day. Hope you’re doing well. 

SR: I’m doing ok. Happy you’re happy, Princess. Miss you so much. Love, Steve. 


End file.
